


The Rock and the Paper

by newnumbertwo



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/pseuds/newnumbertwo





	The Rock and the Paper

Title:  The Rock and the Paper  
Word count: 100  
Rating: K  
Disclaimer: don't own them; they own me.  
A/N: Thanks to [](http://kick-galvanic.livejournal.com/profile)[**kick_galvanic**](http://kick-galvanic.livejournal.com/)for the beta.

 

 

  
  


“Rock, paper, scissors.”

“What?”

“I’m sorry, Commander.  I was thinking out loud.”

“I think that’s allowed.”

“Funny.”

“So what were you thinking about?”

“It’s silly.  Sometimes, I think about children.”

“The ones you used to teach?”

“Yeah.  Rock, paper, scissors was one of the games they’d play.”

“Did you ever play?”

“I was always paper.”

“Suits you.  Deceptively powerful, beats rock, resilient.”

“And just like paper, I can be easily destroyed.”

“Rock beats scissors.  That’s why you keep me around, right?”

“Among other reasons, yes.”

“Then, rock protects paper.”

“Paper smothers rock.”

“Yes, but I don’t mind so much, Laura.”

  
  



End file.
